The Astonishing Spider-Man
by TheAstonishingCreator
Summary: On a different Earth, an alternate version of Peter Parker, named Drew Parker, gains strange abilities out of nowhere, and after decides to become a super-hero known as Spider-Man, with two main goals Protect the city from a new threat, and figure out how he got his powers... a reboot of a reboot of an old story I wrote... Enjoy!
1. Astonishing Origins! (Part 1)

_Dear diary, it's been a week since I got my powers. And, to be honest, this superhero stuff is pretty hardcore. It'd be easy if it was just simple bank-robbers, but nope. Now costumed geeks with powers are threatening the city, and whenever I try to reach the X-men, they don't answer. So it looks like I'm the one who has to keep the city in order... well, I gotta go, I have a patrol to get to..._

Drew jumped of the building which he was perched on, holding his hand out and extending his index, pinkie and thumb, which caused a web to shoot from his wrist, attaching to building, and causing him to swing. Once he reached the maximum height of his swing, he let go of the web, back-flipping before making the same shape with his other hand, which again shot a web from his wrist, that attached to a different building. Drew then swung again. He continued this process before he heard a gunshot from below. Drew let go of the web and dove towards the ground, swinging again before he got too low. He then landed on a street-lamp and perched.

"I a'int gonna ask again, chump! Give me the frickin' money before I blow a hole in your forehead!" exclaimed a man in a grey jacket, and black sweatpants, with a beanie pulled over his head, eye and mouth-holes cut into it,

"Hey, it's not nice to rob people you know!" Drew said. The mugger turned around,

"Who's there! I'll kill you too!" the mugger threatened,

"Yeah, sure you will!" Drew stepped into the light, revealing himself to the mugger. He was wearing his _"hero-costume"_: a blue spandex full-body suit, with a yellow spider symbol spread across the front, all the way to the back, maroon gloves with the finger-tips cut off, a maroon hood pulled over his head, and maroon jogging shoes, and white-tinted ski-goggles with an orange outline, the band covered by his hood,

"Hey you're that Spider-guy aren't you!?" the mugger questioned,

"_Ahem_, Spider-_MAN_." Drew corrected,

"Yeah whatever. Don't come any closer or I'll kill this guy!"

"Oh I bet you will." there was a moment of silence before Drew aimed his hand at the mugger's gun and used the same hand-motion, shooting a web that attached to the mugger's gun, and using it to yank the gun out of his hand. He then fired a web from both hands, which attached to his shirt, and jumped and pulled himself towards the mugger, kicking him into a wall, and knocking him out. Drew then helped the man up,

"Be careful out there. There's all kinds of guys like this roaming the streets." Drew said, the man then ran away. Drew turned to the unconscious mugger, "And as for you..." Drew then called the police and left, perching himself on top of another building.

"_*sigh* _it doesn't seem that long ago, when I got my powers." Drew said to himself, "Oh, take me back..."

* * *

_**One week earlier...**_

"Drew! You need to get up! You're late for the bus!" Drew's Aunt May said through the door. Drew woke up, though still partially unconscious. Once he was fully awake, he jumped out of bed,

"Crap! I'm gonna be late!" Drew ran over to his dresser and tore the drawer open, though it flew off the hinges and into his bed, "What the?" Though this was weird, he ignored it and got dressed. Drew left his room and ran down the stairs, nearly falling down them. Drew then slammed two pieces of bread into the toaster, and impatiently waited for the toast to pop out. Seconds before it did, he felt a strange buzzing in his head, but he chose to ignore this as well, and grabbed the toast right when it popped out, which was also unusual, as he usually had a terrible reaction-time. He then buttered the toast and engulfed it before grabbing his backpack and running out the door,

"Drew! You forgot to brush your teeth!" May called him. Drew ran back inside and brushed with great speed before running out the door with a,

"Bye Aunt May, love ya!" but with his luck, the bus had just reached his house and was now driving away, "Awe come on!" Drew ran after the bus, and surprisingly, even though it had already made it far, Drew was able to catch up to it. On the inside, Drew saw that Flash Thompson laughing at him. Luckily, the bus stopped for a red light, and Drew ran to the front, pounding on the door. The driver noticed him and opened the door. but before Drew could get in, the light turned green, and the door closed, and the bus continued driving, "Great!" Drew caught up to the bus yet again, and slapped it, knowing that this would do nothing, he attempted to remove his hand, but his hand was stuck and wouldn't come off, "Huh?" suddenly, he was swept off his feet as the bus continued driving, "Crap! Wait, I have an idea!" Drew put his other hand on the bus too, and to his advantage, it stuck. He didn't know how or why this was happening, but at least it meant he wouldn't be late. He rode the bus like this all the way to school, and once they made it, his hands un-stuck.

Things at school were pretty normal, besides the fact that at random times of the day, his sticky-hands activated, and he wound up in problems he didn't know how to fix. At the end of the day, he decided to stop for pizza on the way home. But when he handed the cashier the money, it, like most things early today, stuck to his hand. The cashier grew angrier each time e tried to tug the money away from Drew's hand,

"Is this some kind of joke? Just let go of the cash!" the cashier shouted,

"Uh, would you believe me if I told you that I don't know what's happening?" Drew tried to reason with him,

"Enough excuses! Give me the bill before I call the cops!"

"Isn't that a little much?" but suddenly, Drew's hand was unstuck, and both of them were launched backwards. They both got up, and the cashier handed Drew his receipt,

"Here's your pizza, sir." the cashier said, rudely. Drew, embarrassed, grabbed the pizza and left.

"Ugh! What the heck, hands! Why did you have to go sticky at the worst possible moment!?" Drew scolded as he looked down at his hands. A lady who walked by held her kid close as she passed by, a worried expression on her face,

"Uh, heh heh. Just kidding?" Drew said, embarrassed. Drew struggled to sleep that night tossing and turning back and forth. But he suddenly heard an explosion not too far away. He got up to investigate and saw the explosion, which took place in the park just a mile away. He did the idiot thing to do and headed to the park.

The closer he got, the more he could hear a conversation in the middle of a circle of trees. He got as close as he could to the voices, hiding behind a tree. It looked like an arms deal, three guys, and a most-likely stolen delivery van,

"Dude! What's wrong with you man!" one of them said, probably the buyer. He was wearing green sweatpants, and a purple hoodie with a custom design that looked like the face of a cobra, in black, with a green hood,

"What?" the dealer, who was holding the gun which probably caused the explosion, said. This one was wearing a stereotypical criminal outfit, a dark grey hoodie, blue jeans, and a black beanie,

"Are you stupid or somethin'? You just made an explosion! That's gonna wake the neighborhood! Do you wanna get caught?!"

"Calm down! This thing was made by that tinkerer dude, and he said the explosions can only be heard from up to twenty feet away. Well, unless you've got super-hearin' or something… or you're a dog…" the dealer explained,

"Interesting… but let me see what else you have." the cobra-guy said,

"Sure thing, man. We've got tons a stuff in the truck. Ay, Doc! Get me another Weapon!" the dealer shouted. The third man, wearing almost the same outfit, then climbed into the truck, and searched for another weapon that would impress the buyer. Drew, after hearing all this, grabbed his phone out of his pocket, and prepared to dial 911. But before he could, he felt an odd feeling, sort of like goosebumps, but ten times more. He lowered the phone, and turned around to see another guy behind him, pointing a gun right at his face,

"I recommend you drop it, kid."

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Astonishing Origins! (part 2)

"Uh…" Drew said, terrified of what was happening, and what was probably about to happen,

"I said drop it!" Drew tried to drop the phone, but with his luck, it stuck to his hand,

"Awe, crap. Not this again." Drew mumbled,

"What are you talking about?" the thug demande,

"Uh, nothing! Sometimes my sweat is just, sticky. That's all. You see this happened once when I was talking to this-"

"Shut up! I ain't joking! I won't hesitate!" Drew let out a nervous laugh,

"What's so funny, punk?!"

"Um, that was a nervous laugh." Drew said,

"Alright, that's it!" the man pulled the trigger, but right before he did, Drew got the goosebump feeling again, which were seemingly warnings to move out of the way. Drew rolled to the side, avoiding the bullet. The gunshot alerted the people by the van,

"What was that?!" the dealer said,

"Let's go find out." '_Doc'_, suggested. The guy with the gun turned around, just as Drew was about to attack, pouncing and punching the guy in the face, and knocking him out. Drew heard the others coming, and made a run for it, heading through the trees and hiding behind the van.

"Hey! Who did this to Fred?" the dealer asked,

"There's no one here." Doc replied,

"Maybe someone with quote 'super-hearing'." the buyer suggested, sarcastically,

"Not funny! Look around, whoever did this must couldn't have gone far." Doc headed back to the van, searching around for Drew. The goosebumps once again warned him, and he ran into the van, avoiding being found. But sure enough, Doc entered the van as well, flashlight in hand. He then spotted Drew, who to his surprise, had one of the weapons in hand, a big gun with a spinning container in it, that had a glowing orange liquid in it. Doc dropped everything and raised his arms,

"Whoa whoa whoa! Don't shoot that one! It's the vaporizer!" Doc pleaded,

"Oh, oops… that sounds lethal." Drew then dropped the vaporizer and grabbed something else, a metallic fist-thing, which he put on,

"Uh oh…" Doc said before Drew punched him with the fist and rocketed him into a tree, right in front of the man in the purple hoodie,

"Holy crap!" The man walked up to the van,

"Well that was _shocking_." Drew joked. "Uh oh, you look angry."

"What makes you say that?"

"Uhhhh… you know I didn't really get your name." the man climbed into the van,

"The name's Cobra… _King _Cobra."

"How about just Cobra?"

"Do you ever stop talking?!" Cobra grabbed Drew, choking him, and threw him out of the van into a tree. Drew got up, but Cobra punched him in the gut, and slapped him back onto the ground, "Any last words, kid?"

"Nope." Drew threw a punch, but Cobra grabbed his arm. But out of nowhere, a web-like substance shot from Drew's wrist, covering Cobra's face in webbing, "Well that's new."

"Aw, what the- OW!" Cobra cried as Drew kicked him back, and tried to shoot another web. But his attempts failed, and Cobra managed to tear the webs off his face, and got back up,

"Oh come on!" Cobra kicked Drew, and Drew punched him. But this time, his punch was stronger, and Cobra was knocked out, "Huh?" Drew stared at his fist, "Another new power. I should probably call the cops or something." and with that, he did, and left...

* * *

_**1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center, located in Westchester County, New York...**_

"What is it, professor?" a man asked another man in a wheelchair, with a futuristic looking helmet on. The two were in a huge dome-shaped room, with red and blue silhouettes of people around them.

"I see that a young boy has gained his genetic powers very recently." the professor said back,

"What's so special about this one?"

"Well, he seems to be more powerful than others who have gained their powers this week."

"So, are you gonna _enroll _him?"

"Not yet. Though his determination would make for a great student, I want to see how he handles his newfound powers first..."

_To be continued..._


End file.
